


Yo, your sister is hot!(Full Story Version)

by SNAKEYTIMES



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Face-Fucking, Female Atsumu Miya, Gangbang, Horny Teenagers, Inarizaki, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNAKEYTIMES/pseuds/SNAKEYTIMES
Summary: This is the full story of a one-shot I made!IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CRACK BUT PEOPLE LIKE IT SO...Atsumu is a girl and Osamu's team thinks she's hot!The Inarazaki Team being hornyIt also might be a bit OOC!
Relationships: Ginjima Hitoshi/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Everyone, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	1. Practice

“Don’t fuckin say that around me, I have a twin sister.” Osamu looked disgusted at what he heard from his teammate.

“I’m just Saying, brother x sister porn is hot,” said Ginjima, raising his arms in defense.

“So, you’ve never thought your sister was hot?” Suna came out from practically nowhere

“What the fuck? No!” Thinking about how disgusting it would be to be in a relationship with his sister, specifically them in one of those cliche ‘Step-bro I’m stuck!!’ porn movies. 

The ones she would be defenseless and stuck and he would take advantage of that, come behind her, and fuck her hard. Even though she is older, she would yell out ‘Onii-Chan!’ as she would tighten around his cock. And, WOAH! Why is he thinking about that!?! 

“Why are you guys talking about Miya’s sister?” His upperclassman Aran Ojiro asked them, walking up to them in the corner of the gym.   
“We… we just think she’s pretty,” Ginjima said shyly with a chuckle,

“Pardon my language, but she is fucking smoking,” Suna said calmly

“NO! Ginjima said, brother x sister porn was hot, and you asked if I thought she was hot!”

“First off, why are you getting upset? Second, I think you zoned out thinking about fucking your sister, while we discussed what we think her cup size is.” Suna said way too calmly about the girl’s chest. He then turned to the other second year to hear his thoughts again.

Osamu thought he might pass out right then and there. But then he asked himself,

Why am I upset?

So then, logically, he came up with a list of reasons why he should be upset,  
He doesn’t want to hear about his sister having sex  
Since they are twins (fraternal or not) that means they think he is hot  
The fact they would say that they are attracted to her while talking about porn in the same conversation  
Saying that brother x sister porn is saying that they would get off to watching him fuck her  
The fact that ARAN their UPPERCLASSMAN heard them talking about porn

The list could go on! However, he never wanted to see his sister again.

“Sorry to say, dude, your sister is pretty attractive,” Aran said laughing a bit. All of the players turned and started to walk back to everyone else.

“I’m sorry but she’s gorgeous”

“Who is gorgeous, Suna?”

Great, if things couldn’t go worse Kita is now involved. AND the rest of the team is coming over to hear too, AaAaHhHhHH

“Why do you guys think she is a supermodel or something?!?!”  
“She should be haha,”

“We are talking about Miya’s sister, Kita,”

Osamu slumped over exhausted over the conversation,

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her, to be honest, I didn’t know you had a sister, Miya,”

That got Osamu to stand up straight and tilt his head, “You didn’t know I had a twin sister?”

“You are twins?” Kita said, almost sounding amused,

“Show a picture, and maybe to send it to me”

The silver-haired spiker gagged at his intentions with the photo, but he still went to find one for his captain.

He went to his camera roll scrolling to find a photo of her, not caring which one.

And boy did it backfire,

“Yeah, you sending it to me,”

“Oh. My. God.”

“Jeeze…”

“All for making a fan club for her say ’I’!”

Everyone said ‘I’ so Osamu shot back to his phone to see what picture he chose while the others were planning the club,

Of course, he picked the picture of her when their family went on a beach trip. Her hair was long, curly, and salty and her body was covered in water. Wearing a bikini that shows almost all of her body.

Of course, the simps would get off to it.

“Okay, so our first meeting will be at Miya’s house, we’ll make her think we are just playing volleyball.”

“Today or another time?”

“NEVER! I’m not a part of this! What would you do anyway?”

“Talk about her, think about her, since we’ll be at your house we’ll look at her and talk to her, Maybe touch her!”

The room lit up with thoughts of touching her, so excited to touch her ‘soft and angelic skin’.

“Osamu! We will pay you to help us!” Osamu liked the offer, but he didn’t believe it, “I promise! If they won’t I will!” Ginjima begged,

“I’ll think about it…” He can’t even believe he said that, but he wants the money.


	2. "Onee-chan~"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATSUMU X OSAMU IN THIS CHAPTER LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!!!
> 
> Kinda smutty but not really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH CHAPTER TWO IS HEREEEE
> 
> God, sorry it took so long.. school is a bitch lol
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!! comments make my day😊

“Hey, ‘Samu!” Osamu looked at his excited sister as they met each other outside of the school to walk home,

“Hey, ‘Tsumu…” He was still so embarrassed about the practice and Atsumu could tell he was uncomfortable.

“Whatever is going on, wanna talk about it at home?” She asked looking at him,”...Sure,” He knew that he would have to tell her something, he won’t tell all the details though…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“K, we are home now, spill.”

Osamu started to speak about how practice was going well and how their teammates were being disgusting and weird.  
“What were they being gross about? You can tell me it’s fine.”  
“They- they all think you are hot. LIke obsessed with you would jerk off to you.” There. He said it. He wants to die. But she was, laughing? 

“That is so funny oh my god!” She went on another laughing spree and her brother started to smile, 

“What happened was, one of them was saying brother x sister porn is hot, so I was like STOP I have a twin sister, and another guy asked if I didn’t think you were hot!”  
They both started laughing now, He was so glad this wouldn’t change their relationship. It might have it might be better now, they would laugh and make fun of people,

“Then everyone was saying you are so hot and then the CAPTAIN heard and he agreed you were hot! They were thinking of making a FAN CLUB for you!”  
By now they were rolling on the floor laughing about the teammates,   
“JEEZ!! A fan club, you’re making me blush ‘Samu!” The girl was trying to calm her laughter when she had a thought,

“Wait, so they like brother x sister porn, they think I’m hot, we are twins… OH MY GOD, THEY WANT TO SEE YOU FUCK ME!”

Atsumu screamed, their parents weren’t home so they didn’t hear any of the horny teen gossips. Or hearing the situation of their kids having sex- INTERCOURSE.

Osamu stopped laughing now, this was what he was scared of, why he was uncomfortable, why he didn’t want to tell her in the first place.   
“I know, that’s why I didn’t tell you at first…”

This is it, his relationship with his sister is gone. In the trash, in the gutter, down the toilet, FUCKING GARBAGE! He screwed it up. He was really happy with their current friendship and now all they are gonna think about is fucking each other for his horny volleyball team to watch, jack off to, and pray to join.

He then imagined his sister getting fucked by his friends, filling all of her holes and getting stroked by her hands, then reaching their climaxes when she reached hers. Her face would be covered in cum. Cum would drip out of her ass covered with red handprints and hickeys. Her tits, D size, he knows that his team doesn’t, they would be covered in cum as well. They would all fuck her so hard she would be limping to her practice the next day- no, week.

WHY IS HE THINKING LIKE THAT AGAIN?!?! He shouldn’t be thinking about what it would be like to gangbang his sister!!

“Well… I guess it’s not that bad.” Osamu couldn’t believe his ears. Should she be disgusted and infuriated about his teammates getting hard over her getting fucked by her twin brother?!?!

“I mean… it is kinda weird but, we share a room, we see each other change, I know am hot as fuck,” She chuckled at her joke and continued. “We shouldn’t ruin our relationship over people jacking off material! Even if it involves you and I having sex in front of the team.” She finished her spiel and Osamu nodded his head, reassuring himself that everything was gonna be fine,  
“I’m honestly kinda happy,”

“You are what?!” Osamu was no longer okay with how the conversation would end. Did she think about getting fucked by his team with the amount of detail as he did? Would she enjoy getting fucked until she couldn’t walk? By her brother?!!?

“This kinda boosted my confidence, you know, I’m glad some guys jack off to me. And you are my twin so, you’re hot too, so I wouldn’t HATE fucking you…” Atsumu hoped he wouldn’t pay attention to her last sentence, but of course it’s all he wanted to talk about,  
“You think I’m hot?” He said way calmer than what Atsumu would expect to happen, “You wouldn’t mind if we had sex?”

“Not really… would you mind if you had to fuck me?” Atsumu couldn’t believe the conversation they were having, now they were both quiet and confused.

“I guess… before practice I never thought about it, but since then it’s all I can think about.” 

Silence filled the room avoiding each other's eyes, “Can I… can I try something?”

“Yes,” He answered quickly, but this is a one time experience he didn’t want to miss. “Do you trust me?” 

He gulped, “Of course,”

She stood up and started to walk to him, she stopped in front of the chair he was sitting on and lifted his chin to look at her.

“Are mom and dad home?”

“No, they won’t be back until tonight.”

That is all Atsumu needed before pressing her lips to her brother’s. Osamu loved the feeling of his sister’s soft lips on his, and Atsumu felt the same. The kiss was gentle at first, both of them were very scared and unfamiliar with the action, but it slowly got rougher and soon they had come up for air. However, they didn’t stop, they both wanted, no-Needed more, Atsumu’s tongue slipped into his mouth and Osamu took it with delight. She was now sitting on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist.

She brought her hips down, rolling into Osamu's waist causing them both to groan into the other’s mouth. Osamu put his hands onto her waist then went to her ass and slid them on her thighs which made her shiver. Neither of them knew what was going to happen next or how to move to the next step.

Atsumu broke the kiss and moved her head back to speak, “Should I… should we take our shirts off?”  
“Oh, uh... yeah” Osamu turned bright red, he had seen her naked before, they were twins, for Christ’s sake!! But he has never seen her like this. This is her most vulnerable. 

He took his shirt off quickly, ‘I can’t screw this up! Maybe if I am more dominant she will like it more. Am I big enough!? Does she even want me to fuck her now?’

Atsumu took off her shirt facing away from her brother, ‘Shit! You made it awkward! And you are wearing a crappy sports bra! Ugh, just look sexy. Maybe he would like it- what if I don’t get him hard!!’

“Huh- ‘Samu?” She felt rough hands on her ribs over her tits and under her bra, “Let me take care of you,” Osamu started in a low husky whisper in her ear, “Onee-chan~” He pulled off her bra and went straight to her tits. 

“Ohh~!” Atsumu moaned, and it sounded like a porn star. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.  
Osamu’s mouth kept at her tits and his hands moved to her ass.

“You love it when I touch you like this. When I grab your ass and dominate you, you go crazy.” 

Atsumu moaned again, but this time it was more of a whine, “‘Samu~” Osamu pulled up and stole a kiss that felt like a bite, “Jump.” Atsumu jumped and Osamu slipped his hand on her thighs with her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed and pinned her down. 

Whatever was gonna happen that night, wasn’t gonna stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Atsumu woke up she didn’t know what to do. It’s no surprise that when she woke up she was tired, sore, and disappointed in herself. 
> 
> ‘Did I really just do that? Did I just lose my virginity to my twin brother?’ She almost gagged at the thought,
> 
> ‘Was this his first time too?! Where is he anyway? He probably left for America to get plastic surgery and change his name. I mean, he fucked his twin...’
> 
> As if he read her mind she saw her brother walk out of their shared bathroom with only his boxers on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND ITS SO SHORT   
> (school is a motherfucker)  
> anywayyy...  
> I will try and update you as soon as possible!!

When Atsumu woke up she didn’t know what to do. It’s no surprise that when she woke up she was tired, sore, and disappointed in herself. 

‘Did I really just do that? Did I just lose my virginity to my twin brother?’ She almost gagged at the thought,

‘Was this his first time too?! Where is he anyway? He probably left for America to get plastic surgery and change his name. I mean, he fucked his twin...’

As if he read her mind she saw her brother walk out of their shared bathroom with only his boxers on.

She hid under the covers pretend she was asleep ‘Ohmygod, hisdickwasinsideofmehisdickwasinsideofmehisdickwasinsi-’ (creds to you if you can read it)

She heard a deep chuckle, "I saw you get up,” He came towards the bed and sat next to her, “I know you're awake,” He rolled his eyes and started showing the older twin, “You can’t fool me,”

She slowly sat up keeping her eyes closed and holding her breath. What she forgot to hold was the blanket over her chest, so by the time she sat upright her boobs were on display again.

They both had crimson red faces due to her breasts being exposed. She quickly covered herself up with the blanket and the two sat in silence.

“Look I…. I’m sorry about last night. Everything was bizarre, I don’t know what came over me-”

“Why are you apologizing? I’m literally the one who said I want to fuck you, I kissed you first and-”

“But I was the one who told you about my teammates and creeped you out.” Osamu was determined to end the argument with him the one to blame.

“Look, it’s so stupid that we are arguing about this, we both wanted to fuck each other and there was mutual consent. You can’t control your teammates, let’s just talk about this and no one will be blamed.No arguing, no apologies”

She turned to look at him but he could barely look her in the eyes. He took a deep breath preparing himself to speak. Before he could open his mouth to talk, Atsumu swung her legs over him and attached their lips, causing Osamu to hit straight on the bed.

He kissed back with his eyes closed. Unlike the kisses they shared hours before, they went from rough with lust, to soft with love. Small butterfly kisses were shared as Atsumu climbed off of him and Osamu sat up.

“‘Samu… Osamu- Lil bro,” 

“Don’t call that now,” They chuckled and Atsumu kept talking.

“I don’t hate you after last night. I hope you feel the same. Would I want to do that again? I’m not sure…I need to think about it more. Will I let this ruin our relationship because of a weird conversation you had with your teammates? Absolutely not.

“Although I don’t show it as much as I should, I love you. You're my twin, my best friend, and maybe…”

Touched by her words, Osamu nodded his head agreeing with every word she said. ‘She’s my twin, my best friend, and maybe-’

“...possible fuck-buddy?” Her voice almost cracked at the end of the sentence   
“Secret lovers,” Osamu said and then stopped. ‘Fuck-buddies’ wasn’t the same as what he wanted but, if it was what his sister wanted, it would be what she will get.

“Or… fuck-buddies-”

“No, ‘Samu. Secret lovers. I like that better.”Atsumu gave her brother a giant golden smile that a puppy could have. Her eyes were shut and her grin went up to her cheekbones.

The silver-haired twin could cry. He felt like melting and diving into her arms. 

“‘Tsumu.” Osamu let out a small grin watching his sister's gorgeous eyes open.

“Yes, ‘Samu?”

“I love you. I love you so much”

Atsumu jumped into her brother's arms and kissed him deep and lovingly. Osamu gave everything and anything back.

‘I am going to do anything for my sister she will get anything she wants.

My ‘Tsumu-nee.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Remember kudos and comments they make me feel great! (and they get me motivated haha)


End file.
